


Was The Sun Always This Warm?

by HopefulDuality



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Mentions, Chocolate, Circle, Circle Mage - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Kinlock Hold, Mages, Magic, Original Story - Freeform, Pyromancy, Set during Origins, Smuggling, Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulDuality/pseuds/HopefulDuality
Summary: The story of Mirlyn, a Circle Mage in Kinlock Hold at the same time as the famous Hero of Fereldan and during the demon attack





	Was The Sun Always This Warm?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be easy on me! :p  
> There might be romance to come, maybe, who knows

A mystic voice echoes in her mind. **You know where you belong**.

 

Mirlyn’s desk creaks and moans with each adjustment as she slides her head onto the palm of her other hand, cocking her head to her side she feels the faint brush of straw across her nose, gently caressing her senses and bringing her lightly out of her drifting visit to the land of dreamers. Another brush of straw across her forehead reminds her of the times that she would sweep her hair out of her face as a child, when her hair was still long enough to poke her in her eyes when ever she would look up to the sun, She doesn’t quite remember much of the sun except for the heat, was the sun always so warm?

“Mirlyn?!” a voice scores. 

In an instant her face is assaulted with a swarm of bristles all fanned out and covering her face is sharp pinning pains. “Andraste’s left tit! What the…-” she howls. 

“Andraste’s  _ what  _ young lady?!” a withered, displeased voice croaks at her. “I dare you to say that again, in the Maker’s name I’ll swat you again” She rears the broom again as a gesture to her own comment. 

“I’m sorry Mother Calrina, I didn’t mean to say Andraste’s name in such… shaded manner. You caught me off guard” Mirlyn ushers as she apologizes and lifts her hand to her face to rub away the pain before bringing her finger across her forehead in an attempt to brush away her hair, forgetting that she had cut it recently. Mother Calrina notices this and smirks slightly before slowly wandering back to the front of the class. 

“Well then, you should have been paying attention then, that’ll teach you.” She cackles like a sick goat, days before its time and lets out a stammering cough that puts the class on edge in a sudden flood of concern. Mother Calrina composes herself and throws on her most stern face before finally addressing her students “Now, Shall we continue? Who knows which concoction is used to treat the winter cough?”

  
  


The class ends and the students begin packing away their research and study materials, all students, apart from Mirlyn. She leaves her things at her table and walks over to Mother Calrina, hands clenched together with a look of worry on her face Mirlyn asks, “Mother, Are you feeling well? You don’t seem to good, maybe you should be resting and not teaching.” 

Mother Calrina scowls “Resting? Like some old and battered Druffalo? You sound like my healers and they say I can’t be walking either but here I am one foot in front of the other batting my students for drifting off in my classes!” She cackled as she began shoving books on healing magics and alchemical study into her bag. 

“I think they mean ‘shouldn’t’ be walking Mother, not ‘can’t’.” She rolls her eyes before picking up a stack of books and handing them to Mother Calrina one by one. “I just think it’ll be healthier for y-” 

Mother Calrina hastily interrupts. “Don’t you go talking to me about  _ healthier  _ young lady, I  _ know  _ what you’ve been doing with those extra chocolate rations I see you sneaking into that greedy guzzler of yours missy!” She’s pointing her finger at Mirlyn, she always does this with every lecture and telling off. 

“I just don’t like seeing you like this, not after everything you’ve done for the Circle. I just feel like it isn’t fair...” Mother Calrina holds out her hand for the next book but none follow, instead Mirlyn has lowered them, looking over them with an expression of loss. “You’ve always been like a mother to-” 

Mother Calrina interrupts again, “Enough of that now, hand over those books and get going. You’re too young to be spending your time with a bat like me. Shoo, off with you!” She takes the books and places them into her bag and begins ruffling it around before setting it back down and fanning her hands away from her, gesturing for Mirlyn to be on her way. 

“I’ll see you next week, you daft hen” 

“Aye, right you will and clean up that potty mouth you or i’m bringing  _ two  _ brooms next time” Mother Calrina smirks and turns to her bag, lifting it and carrying it off on her hunched back as she begins to hobble away. 

“Goodbye, Mother Cal.” Calrina waves her hand with her back to Mirlyn as she trundles away towards the stairs.

  
  


Mirlyn makes her way to the Circle’s Chantry, like she does every afternoon after study. She kneels in the corner in front of the statue, her usual spot. The Chantry is empty around this time due to all the studies and practical lessons taking place, save for the few Chantry sisters who have taken a vow of silence. The perfect time to find some peace and quiet.

The statue of Andraste looms overhead and the sisters shuffle around cleaning and picking up books left laying around by mages in a rush. Mirlyn lifts her head and stands, turning to the sound of heavy armour clanking closer. She stands to attention straightening herself, stepping aside as the templar approaches and stands in front of her, arms folded. Towering over her, a stern expression on his face. 

“Ser Leibrahm?” she mutters. 

“Mage.” 

He looks down at her before unfolding his arms, he puts his hands hard onto her shoulder and murmurs, “Sorry i’m late, I got held up. One of the mages got themselves shacked up in isolation.” He slides his hands away and sits down. 

“Oh? Which one?” Mirlyn sits down beside him. 

“I don’t know his name. Blonde one. Keeps trying to escape, blighter is making my job so much harder.” He sets his shield down and sweeps his hair back. Letting out a relaxed sigh as he leans back slightly. 

“And what job is that, Prison warden?” She says smugly before nudging him playfully. 

“No, the job where I smuggle you chocolate from the kitchens when the chef is to busy shouting at the elves.” He picks up his shield before standing “I better get back to my post. Captains breathing down our necks after blondie got away last time.” 

He turns to walk out of the Chantry area before Mirlyn grabs his arm. 

“Well? Did you bring any?” she asks, almost drooling. 

“Bring what?” he exclaims, tilting his head at her. 

“Chocolate of course, come on do you?” She nearly tears up at the idea of him missing out this weeks drop off. 

“Of course I did. The chef nearly got me this time, I swear she was reaching for a knife. I won’t be able to make next weeks drop off.” He says with a dreary look on his face. 

“What?! Why not?!” The candles flicker and the sisters turn their heads at them. 

“Keep it down! You want them blabbing I can’t tell you anyway” He waves them down to relax, Mirlyn smirks at him 

“One: they can’t talk genius, they took a vow, and two: tell me!” She tugs his arm again. He lets out a sigh. 

“Fine, but if this comes back to bite me I’m telling them that you let the rats into the First Enchanters wardrobe,” he says, smirking smugly. “Anyway, Senior Enchanter Leorah let some spiders into the cavern storage” he whispers, taking care that the sister’s aren’t watching. 

“Aww, you scared of some spiders, Tane?” she mocks him 

“The giant ones,” he mutters. 

“Oh, I see. I guess if it can’t be helped then I can wait.” She sighs. “Here you go, make it last.” He hands her a small blue tinted ironbark box that he secretly slips into her hands. 

“Thank you,” she whispers. 

He nods and stands up straight. “As you were mage.” He smiles and walks away. As he walks away she lifts the box to her nose and inhales inward. 

The box smells of Andraste’s Grace and Elfroot. The boxes are from Orlais and the chocolates inside are hand made by a master chocolatier in Val Royeaux or at least the book that Tane swiped from the kitchen said it was. Mirlyn often read of place outside of the Tower, each sounding more exotic and wild as the last. Like something out of a fantasy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed this. please leave feedback if you want, I'd appreciate it!


End file.
